fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Coldness Magic
Coldness Magic (寒冷魔法, Kanrei Mahō) is a type of both Caster and Holder Magic, bearing the title of Ancient Spell and known to be the predecessor of all cold-based Magic like Ice Magic, Snow Magic, Ice Slave, etc. Coldness Magic is the one that allows its users to acquire the power of such natural phenomenon as the coldness, the presence of low temperature, especially in the atmosphere, and manipulate it in any desired way; in usual sense, its mechanics also allows to utilize the power of such natural phenomena as ice, snow and even the low temperature up to the absolute zero, something that makes the Mage able to freely cast all of the cold-based aspects and utilize them for different purposes. Description What is exactly the cold? Everybody can answer that it is their subjective perception, something known in common sense. But, as it was said, the cold itself is the presence of low temperature; when the temperature is low, every person may say that it is cold in the environment and/or they feel cold. The "coldness" is a word describing the thermal energy held by anything, for instance, an object, sample of matter, etc. Related to the thermal energy and processes, it can be said that having the less thermal energy means that the object is colder, and if it is possible to reach its lower bound, i.e. the absolute zero, all motion of the particles in a sample of matter would cease and they would be at complete rest in this classical sense; the object would be described as having zero thermal energy. Going on, the next question is simple – what would happen, if a magician or even a general person will have such incredible and unbelievable power? The answer lies in its history and its survival in the modern times. As it was already mentioned, Coldness Magic takes its roots in the very ancient past, from the times when the Magic itself wasn’t in such enormous quantity as it is now. The human kind of that time, in order to survive, tried to adapt to the harsh cold conditions in the environment they had at their disposal. Some human tribes survived it, and became powerful enough to withstand the severe coldness, the ice lands became their home; but other tribes couldn’t reach the same benefit and simply lost to one of the natural phenomena manifestation. Eventually, those humans who possessed some knowledge in Magic decided to end their sufferings and tried to conquer the coldness with their magical abilities, making it not only their weapon in future but also the means of surviving. In this vein, the Coldness Magic was created. Coldness Magic was primarily utilized in order to face the mentioned harsh conditions created within the cold surroundings, in other words, to make the human kind safe from the dangerous coldness manifestations like blizzards, icebergs in the sea and other similar cases. However, with the passed time, people soon enough realized that with such capabilities they might conquer new heights – utilized this power as means of fear, destruction, taking the safety from others, etc. It was too late, when capable Mages realized what happened within this magic – many countries became the hollow wastelands covered in ice and snow, many unprepared people suffered from cold conditions, dying afterward. Coldness Magic ended up as another weapon of mass destruction, often called as the "possibility to bring the Ice Age to the world again". Because of its truly fearsome power and the exact capabilities, the ancient magicians tried to completely destroy it, or at least hide it from those, who seek for power and any means of intimidation, conquering, etc. With the magical progress, Coldness Magic was transformed into its different forms like Ice Magic, Snow Magic, etc., something that greatly helps to save the humans from their foolishness and possible deadly mistakes. But the trails of Coldness Magic never disappeared, and some people eventually remained it as a secret, at least teaching it to the "chosen one", who were able to keep it in secret and carefully utilizing this power. What principles are held in Coldness Magic and why it is so dangerous? Coldness Magic is often described as the nature of coldness in its purest form, something that modern Mages desperately want to reach in their performance with their mastery in Ice Magic, Snow Magic and its other forms. Due to the strong bond with its past, something shown within its Ancient Spell status, Coldness Magic takes its principles in old-fashioned casting methods that aren’t dissimilar to the modern ones, but anyway are different from the created in the new Magic World; for example, even nowadays the one who utilizes this kind of Magic, still trained and tends to utilize the old manner of casting, only the modern casting being utilized in theory. The old-fashioned casting method lies in the simplest mechanics ever. By manipulating the Ethernano in the air, the magician is able to create and control the cold-based attributes in the environment. It means that the magician becomes capable of lowering the initial temperature in their surroundings. With that, they also become capable of controlling different aspects related to the coldness, like the known in common ice and snow, the freezing power, etc. However, its true power lies in the extremely cold temperature that can be reached and how actually it may be used. Due to how strong its connections with the weather are, Coldness Magic makes its users literally able to control the said weather by means of manipulating it with the low temperature, something that greatly affects the weather. The different cold aspects appear in merely all of Mage’s performance, being powerful enough to counter many things; the created coldness is equal in power to the strongest out of all heat-based and fire-based abilities and Magic, or even easily counters the same nature, i.e. cold weather. Because of this, the coldness created with this magic is indeed labeled as, well, the ultimate embodiment of the cold nature. It is not only being able to fight even itself but easily counteract its polar opposite known to the modern society. If saying this as short and understandable as possible, having such incredible and impressive power means to have the power over the natural phenomena and different weather-related aspects that can bring the wreaking havoc without troubles and any efforts, often unstoppable, and may be the fearsome weapon in not good hands. Applications Magician Aspects Aqua Frigida Ice Age Stagnation Phenomenon Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Ice Magic Category:Snow Magic